Pole Position
Pole Position is an arcade racing video game released in 1982 by Namco. It was published by Namco in Japan and by Atari, Inc. in the United States. The game popularized the use of sprite-based, pseudo-3D graphics with its "rear-view racer format"—where the player’s view is behind and above the vehicle, looking forward along the road with the horizon in sight—which would remain in use even after true 3D computer graphics became standard for racing games. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pole_Position_(video_game)&action=edit&section=1 editGameplay In this game, the player controls a Formula One race car. The player completes a time trial lap within a certain amount of time to qualify for an F1 race at the Fuji Racetrack. After qualifying, the player races against other cars in a championship race. Pole Position was the leading game in arcades worldwide due to its relatively realistic graphics for the time. While it wasn't the first game to use the "rear-view racer format" (the first was Turbo (1981) by Sega), it pioneered the format which is used in many games today. It also led to contemporary imitators of the format, most notably Sega's Out Run in 1986. Pole Position set the template for future racing games, featuring a o race against, a time limit pushing the player to go faster, and a track based on a real racing circuit. It also featured crashes caused by collisionswith other vehicles and roadside signs, and was the first game to feature a qualifying lap, where the player needs to complete a time trial before they can compete in Grand Prix races. The game's publisher Atari publicized the game for its "unbelievable driving realism" in providing a Formula 1 experience behind a racing wheel at the time,[1] for which it is considered the first attempt at a driving simulation.[2] The game's graphics featured full-colour landscapes with scaling sprites, including race cars and other signs, and a perspective view of the track, with its vanishing point swaying side to side as the player approaches corners, accurately simulating forward movement into the distance.[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pole_Position_(video_game)&action=edit&section=2 editDevelopment For release in the United States, Namco approached Bally Midway with a choice of two games in 1982. Bally Midway chose Mappy while Atari was left to publish''Pole Position'', which turned out to be the most popular game of 1983. Sequels Pole Position II was released in 1983, and adding three additional courses along with the original Fuji track. It features slightly improved graphics, as well as a different starting tune. While many considered the three-screened racer TX-1, released in 1984 by Atari and designed by Tatsumi to be a sequel to Pole Position II, the true sequel arrived in 1987 with the release of Final Lap, which may be considered an unofficial Pole Position III.[citation needed] There is also Pole Position Remix for iPod and iPhone which has updated graphics, music, and all of the courses for Pole Position II plus a new course. External Links *[http://www.arcade-museum.com/game_detail.php?game_id=9063 Pole Position] at the Killer List of Videogames *[http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Pole_Position Pole Position guide] at StrategyWiki Category:Namco Category:Arcade games Category:Atari